


idk whats going on with my brain

by DentistsScareMe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Idaho, Japan, OH the crack, Other, Russia, basically me and my friends, canada is evil, england's genderfluid, france and canada are females, france draws fanart of japan, germany and america are male, have you seen the german launguage tho, how do you possible tag this, i cant possible tag this help, i cant tag this sorry, idaho is basically mini ireland, idaho is like its own country deal with it, japan believes marichat and ladrien are different ships, oh and germany is like cant not write the longest things ever, russia likes beanies and also war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentistsScareMe/pseuds/DentistsScareMe
Summary: so have you ever heard of hetalia? or maybe, idk, the world? it's basically fanfiction of countries. not hetalia, but just plain ol countries. based off of my friends and things they say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparrowCannotFly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowCannotFly/gifts).



> credit to SparrowCannotFly for being Canada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which England creates a chat, Idaho gets an idea, and Russia finds out what fanfiction is

England: alright, everyone here?

Canada: Always.

Russia: Yep.

Japan: Yum, yum, anime.

France: that translates roughly to yeah.

Germany: im here as well

Germany: cause

Germany: well.

England: alright so we have something to talk about.

Russia: IS IT ABOUT MOSCOW'S GAME

England: ......no.

England: it's about America.

France: nO

Japan: *sad yum*

Canada: Not the unspeakable!

England: drama queens.

England: anyway, we need to meet up soon and like talk about him.

Japan: yeah, and also, Russia are you really working with him?

Canada: *le gasp* hE spEAks

Russia: NO!

England: let's... just talk about this later. someone else is texting me.

* * *

 

Idaho has created a chat with England

Idaho: Hi!

England: oh, uh, hey.

Idaho: so about the America thing

Idaho: I was wondering if it was possible to just like stop being part of him?

England: i mean, yeah, you can be your own country.

Idaho: great, thanks!

Idaho has logged off.

England: crap

* * *

 

Germany has created a chat with Russia, England and Canada

Germany : so what's up with France and Japan

Russia: what?

Canada: You mean the fact that they are obviously in love with each other?

England: are we gonna talk about this?

England: because I'm tired of writing fanfiction and not showing it to anyone.

Germany: we have to do something

Germany: operation franan

England: is that a thing? it sounds like a thing

Germany: fine.

Germany: Operation Japance

Germany has logged off

Canada had logged off

Russia: what was that?

England: the fanfiction will explain

England has sent a link

England has logged off

Russia: OH MY GOD

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> operation japance commences, england gets yelled at by America, and we might be seeing Canada's true side.

Germany has added France to a chat

Germany: so.

France: so?

Germany: Japan.

France: what about him?

Germany: what about him?

France: are you mocking me over TEXT?

Germany: maybe

France: I'm still confused 

Germany: maybe this will clear things up

Germany: France and Japan sitting in a tree

France has logged off

Germany: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

* * *

 

America has added England to a chat

England: oh no

America: DID YOU TELL IDAHO SHE COULD BE HER OWN COUNTRY

England: uh

America: I HAVE FIFTY KIDS. FIFTY. KIDS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW HARD IT IS TO KEEP TEXAS AND CALIFORNIA UNDER CONTROL? NOW I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT **FREAKING IDAHO**

England: you can bold in the chat?

America: REALLY?

England: Sorry, sorry.

England: but really, fifty kids? call child support on the mom.

America: TECHNICALLY **YOU** ARE THE MOM- DAD- NON- WHAT EVER!

England: oh. whoops.

England has logged off.

* * *

 

France: hey guys, what do I do if someone is annoying me?

Canada: kill him

France: but, i mean

Canada: kill him

England: please don't 

Canada: kill him

England: oh great continents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which France gets bombarded by shippers and Japan has a question for Russia.

England has added France, Germany and Canada to a group chat

France: uh, hi.

Canada: We need to talk.

Germany: What she said.

France: about what

England: Japan.

Canada: Japan

Germany: Japan.

France: is this about his birthday

England: WHAT HIS BIRTHDAY'S COMING UP

Germany: yeah

England: I DIDN'T KNOW THIS

Canada: In response to your question, no.

France: then what is it about

England: your in love with him

Canada: *you're 

England: shut up.

France: WHAT

France: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH **JAPAN**

France has left the chat 

England: seriously guys, how do you bold?

* * *

 

Japan has added Russia to a chat

Japan: hi.

Russia: what's up?

Japan: So you know France....

Russia: yeah?

Japan: never mind.

Russia: what is it?

Japan:ITHINKIMIGHTHAVEACRUSHONFRANCE

Japan has logged off

Russia: oh great.


End file.
